Elves
Astral ''Backround Information'' Astral Elves are the most elusive of the elven species. Though this is due to circumstance rather than by conscious choice. ''Appearance'' Astral Elves are distinguishable by the silvery tint to their skin and their brightly coloured eyes. Most Astrals have dark hair that contrasts sharply to the eyes. In other respects, they can pass for the more common - aka the Woodland - Elves. ''Racial Abilities'' Apart from the usual skills ascribed to those of elven blood, Astral Elves have intrinsic ties to the weave of magic. As such they are capable of many magical feats; the most famous of which is their ability to transport large groups over great distances. A smaller skill was that Astral Elves could hold themselves outside the normal plane of existance for short periods of time, though this was draining and rarely done out of the - perhaps valid - superstition that 'other beings' would be attracted by the temporary intrusion into another plane. ''History'' Before the war, Astral Elves were often sought out as mentors of magic. They travelled in relative peace through other races' cities. There were the occasional disagreements - as was to be expected in such a diverse world. It was the war that changed things for the Astrals - and not necessary for the better. During the war Astral Elves were very active - their natural magical talents suited towards the fast deployment of troops and supplies to where-ever they were needed. As such they were very useful to many factions, whether their skills were given freely, bought or forced out. The few factions that didn't use their services - either due to distrust in magic, or of the Astral Elves directly - hunted them down mercilessly. As the war progressed, Astral Elves became more withdrawn and secret as their attentions turned towards self-preservation. By the end of the war - Astral Elves had practically disappeared from general view, though tales of their abilities would linger. Fire ''Background Information'' Fire Elves are the smallest subspecies of Elves, with the entire subspecies living in a desert city called Astraloth. The first Fire Elves descended from the common Woodland Elves. But due to their fascination with fire, they have evolved through the years, mastering fire magic and moving to a more arid settlement. ''Appearance'' As descendants of Woodland Elves, the first Fire Elves looked no different from their ancestors. It was only after centuries of obsessing and experimenting with fire that Fire Elves began to evolve physically and become distinguishable from other Elven races. Their eye and hair colors only range from red shades to yellow shades, mimicking the colors of common fire. However, there are some cases of Fire Elves with eyes and hair that are gray shades in color. ''Racial Abilities'' Like Woodland Elves, Fire Elves have a keen sense of sight and hearing. They are agile as well but are the least agile race of Elves. Roughly half of the population of Fire Elves are capable of magic. Due to this distinction, aspiring warriors chose to concentrate either in swordsmanship and archery (if they lacked magical capabilities) or in fire magic (if they were capable of magic). The very few Fire Elves who were prodigies of both fields are called Chosen Ones or Chosen of the Fire. When using fire magic, Fire elves make use of red flame. There are speculations that they may wield the more superior blue/purple flame as well, but no Fire Elf has been able to do so yet. All Fire Elves are immune to common fire. ''History'' Before the war, the Fire Elves were mainly known for their smiths and merchants by the commoners. The human cities surrounding the desert served as trading posts for Fire Elf merchants. It was a time of prosperity for both Humans and Fire Elves. During the war, the Fire Elves kept to themselves in the desert, far from civilization. However, humans from outlying cities attacked them unexpectedly, hoping to plunder their resources and find the source of their wealth. Astraloth fell into ruins and the Fire Elves were scattered. Some were captured and enslaved by ruthless races while some led a nomadic life to survive. After the war, the surviving Fire Elves, which included their young prince who was born and unfortunately orphaned during the war, returned to their ruined city and began to rebuild. Since then, they have become distrustful of races other than their own. Graced To be filled in by Jaina if desired. - Narvix